Agiltron propose to develop a Portable High Resolution Detector for Rapid Field Arsenic Test in Drinking Water, based on Surface-Enhanced Raman Spectroscopy (SERS) and Nanostructured SERS substrates. In Phase I of the program, we will demonstrate feasibility by fabricating SERS substrates based on Langmuir-Blodgett monolayer assembly of highly crystalline silver nanocrystal monolayer, assembling of a portable Raman spectroscope devices based on off-shelf products, and demonstrating arsenic detection in ground water with high resolution and high reliability. A fully functional Arsenic detection device prototype meeting the performance specifications will be fabricated in Phase II. In Phase II we will also carry out laboratory tests and on-field test to demonstrate the advantages of Portable High Resolution Detector for Rapid Field Arsenic Test in Drinking Water. The current available field assays to measure arsenic include Colorimetric Test Kits, Portable X-ray Fluorescence (XRF), Anodic Stripping Voltammetry (ASV), and Laser Induced Breakdown Spectroscopy (LIBS), etc, however all of them have different disadvantages to be applied for on-field test, such as low sensitivity, generation of toxic arsine gas, interference from other metal materials, high rate of false reading, etc. The solution that Agiltron proposes here is based on our experience of portable SERS detection devices, and the breakthrough nano-enabled SERS substrates from our research partner, UC Berkeley, which have demonstrated a detection limit of 1 ppb for Arsenic in water. The final product of this project enables rapid, reliable, high sensitive and cost effective tests for water arsenic. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Arsenic is a well-known toxic chemical that the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and the World Health Organization (WHO) list as a known carcinogen. The World Health Organization and US guidelines recommend the arsenic values in drinking water to be no more than 10 ug/L (ppb). This project develops a portable and cost effective device for in-field arsenic detection with a demonstrated sensitivity of 1 ppb. The device is superior to current technologies for its high sensitivity, no generation of toxic arsine gas, ease of operation, free from interference, and low cost.